Midgar Hill 7
by d-chan629
Summary: Cloud smiled to himself. It was just a nice chat on the phone. Just another everyday occurrence in his tranquil life. He was unaware that this tranquil world was about to be torn asunder. It happened suddenly, without warning, and seemingly without reason


Midagr Hill 7

Caution! This fan-fic contains blood, gore, and Final Fantasy 7 characters doing things they normally wouldn't be caught doing in the actual game

Cloud stepped through the gate of Golden Saucer like he did many times before. He avoided the man dressed up as a Chocobo and the woman who greatly annoyed him at the gate. He noticed, however, that it was unusually quiet after he passed them up. Actually, it was quiet even before. He took a step back through the gate to look at them, but they weren't there this time.

"That's odd..." Cloud thought to himself, but went in anyway, thinking they were on break or something. For some reason he had come alone on this trip to the Saucer, he couldn't quiet remember why. While thinking, he stumbled through to one of the park rides. Before stepping into it, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a blur run past. With his quick reflexes he turned, pulling his Buster Sword in front ready to attack, but before he could even think of what he was going to do next, one of the Double Head, a dog like monster whom looks like it's entire body is ripped, pounced at him gnawing at his wrist. Luckily, his glove was pretty thick, so it didn't do much damage, and Cloud had enough time to throw it off of him and slice it in two. Both pieces fell to the ground and bleed tremendously.

"What the hell was that...?" Cloud breathed heavily, standing up. "It doesn't look like a normal monster you see around here. Maybe it escaped from arena?" He walked away from it, but not before he heard the cry of more of the dog's coming nearer to him. He sprang away without thought onto the track of the Roller Coaster. He could hear the sounds of the dogs following him every step. After a few seconds the sounds stopped and he found himself at the very top of the coaster. A loud clicking sound rung out and a light shone ahead of him. The coaster speed fast in his direction and without a second thought, Cloud jumped from the track down into the dark.

The sound of people talking and dishes and utensils brought Cloud to reality. He rubbed his head looking out the window next to the table he was sitting at. He was at the Wall Market in Midgar at the Sushi Bar. He sat up and walked out normally, walking down the small path to a pay phone. Entering a few gil he dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm all done here. Uh-huh. No, I couldn't get it. All right. I'll be home soon. Love you too." He hung the phone up. Smiling he stuffed his hand's in his pockets and started to walk home towards Aeris' house. They had been living together for quiet a while. It turned out the whole Shinra thing was just a lame attempt and it was no problem for this Ex-SOILDER to rid of it. And so, all the members of AVALANCHE returned to their normal every day lives and Cloud was able to live peacefully with Aeris.

He jumped over all the ramps on his way home. The normal sounds had seemed to disappear and it became unusually quiet. Walking into the next to last area he noticed the entrance was blocked.

"What the..." he walked over to it. "When did this happen?" He knocked at the pile of metal that blocked his way and sighed, annoyed. He flipped his blonde spiky hair from his eyes and walked off to find another way home. There was a passageway Cloud had never seen before to his left. He walked to it and found that it lead to a whole new area. A familiar sound echoed in the area. He reached for his Buster Sword, but quickly found that he didn't have it with him. He had left it at home. Since the absence of Shinra's "evil doing's" he didn't need it anymore and put it up.

"Damn..." he cursed and sprang through the new area. It was becoming dark fast with no explanation at all. Nonetheless he continued to run. After so long he came to a stop, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and began again, but walking this time. He heard a sound above him. A clanking sound, as if something were falling, and just as he looked up a handgun fell right in front of him.

"O-k..." he said as he kneeled down, picking it up. And as if on cue a Double Head jumped him like before. He shot at it without thinking and it fell to the ground twitching and growling.

"It's one of those thing's... but... wasn't that just a dream?" he stared wide-eyed, sweat trickling down his face.

It had been several hours since Clouds encounter with the first monster, but during the time he had killed many more. They seemed to be coming out of nowhere and they all seemed to be after him. To be honest, Cloud was a little pissed off about it all. He kicked open a door in one of the many hallways he hand entered. It was like a maze; every door you went through would just take you to a new set. Even so, Cloud was determined to make it home. Upon walking through he saw someone standing a few feet away, dressed all in black. The person's back was facing Cloud. He had long silver hair that flowed like water down his back along with his long black coat. The person turned around swiftly to Cloud, his green eyes glowing as he grinned. He spoke in a deep voice that sent chills down your spine.

"It's been a while..." he said.

"S-Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled out, Sephiroth nodding, as Cloud fell to his knees holding his head in pain. "I-it hurts..." he gasped out. Sephiroth smiled and walked off down the hall leaving Cloud alone.

Cloud blinked. The pain had left him as quickly as it had come and he stood up again. He ran after Sephiroth, following the sound of footsteps in front of him. Sephiroth was said to have died a long time ago, so how was he back? Cloud was anxious to find out.

There was a long ladder that led down into a black whole Cloud came to. It was suspicious looking but that's where, what Cloud thought to be, Sephiroth's footsteps led him to. He climbed down after placing the handgun into his back pocket and set his feet down on the floor as the bottom of the ladder just so happen to break off, leaving him stranded down in the dark basement like room.

"Crap... now what..." he sighed, swaying his hair again. There were three tunnels on either side of the room, which was closed off by fence like doors. Ignoring these however, Cloud was more worried about why the ground seemed to be shaking more and more. The sound of something crawling its way closer and closer came through the middle tunnel. A loud blood-curling growl emerged just before a giant worm like creature slamed against the fence door, throwing it right past Cloud, barely missing him. The worm monster opened its mouth, it's outer part opening like an envelope so its mouth could be seen fully, and it's teeth shone like daggers ready to sink into its newfound meal. It lunged itself for Cloud as he jumped and rolled onto his knee's, shooting at it as it passed through the tunnel in front of it. It came around, this time behind Cloud and threw him across the room. Holding his injured side, Cloud stood angrily and aimed.

"Alright, big and ugly... come at me!" He glared and the worm did just as it was told, and Cloud shot right in the center of its huge gurgling face. It screamed in pain wriggling in every direction, curling itself into a ball and bled from its wound.

The surrounding's went totally white for Cloud as he returned to normal Midgar, but not in the slums, but right in front of the entrance to the Train system in Sector 7. He glanced around at the people who were just normally doing what they do every day.

"Another dream?" he whispered and walked onto the train to head home.

He sat down at a window seat, taking in a deep breath, pondering about his recent event. He looked out the window at the passing scenery as a man came and sat down across from him. He was dressed in a red cloak that covered his mouth and nose, his black hair falling over his left eye over his red bandana and he held his claw like arm under his cloak. Cloud turned to him, cocked an eyebrow, and turned back away to the window. The man stared for a second, and then spoke.

"It seems you didn't have much of a problem getting back here."

Cloud looked at him, shocked, "Excuse me?"

"So, did you see him?" he asked.

"See who...?" his memory seemed to be a little slow, but it struck him pretty quick that he had seen Sephiroth. "Do you know something about this?" Cloud jumped up, his voice close to yelling, scaring the other people on the train some.

"Calm down..." the man said. "My name is Vincent. Vincent Valentine."

"I don't give a damn what your name is, I just want to know what the hell it was that I went through!" He yelled again, Vincent looking up at him, calm as ever. He stood closing in near Cloud. "Sooner or later, he'll come for you for the last time. So stop acting like a child and get your head straight!" He demanded, and swiftly walked into the next train car, his cloak making a swift sound as he did.

Cloud growled, very annoyed at all this. He wanted an answer. This kind of thing wasn't normal. Dead people from the past don't come back to life and haunt you for no reason. And monsters from hell don't stalk you either. Running into the next car to get his answers from Vincent, Cloud found that he had disappeared. He asked a few people if they had seen him, but they hadn't. It was like Vincent was never there in the first place.

Stepping off the train at last Cloud took his usual route home. He entered the final area where there were random apartments and houses scattered around right before his home. The normal shops were closed for some reason. Normally, they were open 24/7, and yet all the window signs stated they were closed.

"Holiday?" Cloud wondered and walked passed them.

As he was about to enter the small gate to his front yard he noticed a man sitting at the corner of one of the shops. He beckoned Cloud over. Cloud sighed, "Probably another psycho." He thought and walked over to him anyway. The man appeared to be wearing a white lab coat. He wore glasses as well, his long black hair kept in a ponytail and his bang's hanging over his tired eyes and dark face. As he stood, he had a kind of hunch in him, leaning over as he spoke.

"I've come to understand that my son is most interested in you." He said, in a very husky and tired voice.

"What?" Cloud blurted out.

"My son" the man continued, "you know, Sephiroth."

"Professor Hojo?" Cloud yelled out. He hadn't seen Hojo since he'd tried to use Aeris for one of his tests. "What the hell do you want?" Cloud added.

"My son. I'm interested in what he's been doing. All I know is he's brought such wonderful creatures to this world." He grinned.

"Wonderful creatures? Are you nuts...?" Cloud paused, knowing the answer to this question already.

"Those creatures, not normal to this world, and yet, they resemble a striking amount to them, yes?" he snickered as he said this. Cloud backed away some. Hojo was a Professor all right, but he was a complete nut. If he had reason to laugh, it was only because he found it amusing in his own sick way.

"Yes..." he continued, "And you are just the perfect one for it, aren't you?" he muttered and began to walk off."

"What? What do you mean? Perfect for what?" Cloud walked after him, and quickly wobbled to the ground. The same pain as before struck him hard, leaving him in pain as Hojo made his escape.

Cloud looked up as the pain went away and saw no sign of Hojo anywhere, and all the stores were back to being open, as well as the people in the small area were back to their lives as if it never happened, again.

Stepping into his front yard, Cloud quickly walked to his house to talk with Aeris about what had happened.

"She'll probably ask how much I've been drinking." He sighed and walked up to the front door. He was glad to finally be here and not ending up in another version of "hell". He walked into the house, setting his keys on the table, seeing Aeris sitting in the living room chair watching TV, the back of the chair facing Cloud.

"I'm home." He said, walking to her, "Look, something really weird is going on I think—"he stopped suddenly, there was blood on the floor that led from where Aeris was sitting outside the door in front of them. He turned slowly to her, her body covered in blood as if she were stabbed straight through her stomach. Cloud fell to his knees in front of her. He placed his hands on hers, hot streams of tears flowing down his face as he wept silently and angrily.

He sat on the ground, his head on Aeris' lap. Cloud stared at the blood trail that lead out the door from the chair; he stood, and slowly walked out. He had a bit of blood on the chest of his vest, but he didn't care, all he cared for was killing the person who took the woman he loved from him.

It was nighttime while he followed the trail up a flight of stairs outside the house up to a rooftop that overlooked the sector. There was a door at the other end of the roof and in front of the door, stood "Sephiroth!!" Cloud yelled in rage, "You bastard! You'll pay for this with your life!" he pointed his gun at him, he could have taken his Buster Sword, but the thought seemed to play nowhere in his mind.

"Do you hate me?" Sephiroth asked, chuckling through his words.

"Your damn right I do..." growling, Cloud once again kneeled to the ground, his head hurting even more than the last time, he dropped the gun to hold his head through the pain.

"That's good..." Sephiroth smiled, "Oh, and if your wondering," he paused, pointing to his left "he was the one who killed your woman, that Ancient." He finished, and walked through the door, letting it shut slightly after his waving silver hair.

Clouds pain left just as quick as before and he grabbed his gun and started shooting like mad at the man-shaped monster that had sword like claws in either hand, its body bloody from its latest murder. With raging blue eyes Cloud lunged at it slamming it into the ground killing it off quicker than anything before. He had to get rid of the rage, and for now, this was the only way he knew how.

Returning back to his home, Cloud found Vincent standing in front of Aeris. Vincent turned to Cloud, his head lowered in respect for the dead. Cloud ignored him and took Aeris in his arms and into her room where he lay her down on the bed, placing a few of the flowers she had grown so beautifully and perfectly in the garden right outside the front of the house. Cloud kissed Aeris' forehead lightly and said his last goodbye before returning to the living room where Vincent wait.

"Here." Vincent said, handing Cloud what looked like a diary. "This was at her side when I got here."

Cloud took the diary and opened it, reading what was inside. He read of how Aeris knew of her death and how she was not going to be able to prevent it, and how Cloud had thing's he had to do to save this world. It cleared a few things up for him, things like why this was all happening, but it still seemed a little whacked up.

"Are you going to head there?" Vincent spoke at last, his deep voice muffled a bit behind his cloak as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah..." Cloud responded, his voice a little broken. It was a lot to take in, in such a short amount of time.

"Then let's go." Vincent answered back, leaving out the front door.

They arrived Nibelheim. It was no longer nighttime, but daytime, and even so, there was thick fog everywhere.

"What's up with the fog?" Cloud asked, following Vincent through it all, yet he got no answer. They walked through the town and Vincent finally turned to Cloud, giving Cloud a bit of a shock. Vincent was a pretty weird guy at first glance, he was deadly quiet and only spoke if need be. "I'm going to check out the Shinra Mansion, you go on ahead and check out the rest of the town." He said, Cloud nodded and Vincent left into the dense fog and Cloud left in the other direction. He first checked out the houses, finding a few supplies he could use here and there, ammo, items for health, etc. He walked back out the last house and sighed. Searching through all these homes was getting him nowhere. He wondered how Vincent was doing with his search. He walked on towards the Mansion through the fog. It was getting annoying, Cloud had to admit. All this having to do with monsters of hell coming after him, Sephiroth rising from the dead and controlling these monsters, loosing Aeris to a mad creature and Vincent coming out of no where leading him around a god forsaken ghost town he hadn't been to in years that was surrounded in the thickest fog ever. The normal dog monster walked in front of him as he trailed along in the fog not knowing where the heck he was going to begin with. He shot at it as it fell in pain and bled a small puddle around its self and died out. Not long after Cloud found himself standing in front of the desert where Golden Saucer stood tall.

Cloud stepped through the gate of Golden Saucer like he did many times before. He avoided the man dressed up as a Chocobo and the woman who greatly annoyed him at the gate. He noticed, however, that it was unusually quiet after he passed them up. Actually, it was quiet even before. He took a step back through the gate to look at them, but they weren't there this time.

"Huh...?" Cloud thought to himself, but went in anyway, thinking they were on break or something. For some reason he had gotten to the Saucer while he was supposed to be in Nibelheim, he couldn't quiet remember how, but he was there. While thinking he stumbled through to one of the park rides. Before stepping into it, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a blur run past. With his quick reflexes he turned, pulling his handgun in front ready to shoot, but before he could even think of what he was going to do next a dog monster pounced at him gnawing at his wrist. Luckily, his glove was pretty thick; so it didn't do much damage, and Cloud had enough time to throw it off of him disposing of it. It fell to the ground and bled tremendously.

Cloud breathed heavily, standing up. He walked away from the bleeding dead dog, but not before he heard the cry of more of the dog's coming nearer to him. He sprang away without thought onto the track of the Roller Coaster. He could hear the sounds of the dogs following him every step. After a few seconds the sounds stopped and he found himself at the very top of the coaster. A loud clicking sound rung out and a light shone ahead of him. The coaster speed fast in his direction and without a second thought, Cloud jumped from the track down into the dark.

He awoke on top of a popcorn vender in the park just below the coaster. Cloud jumped down from it, rubbing his left arm that he had fallen on. It was quiet a fall actually, he had blanked out right before he hit. Who knows how long he'd been there. Cloud walked on into the park. He soon found a large caracal that he walked onto, taking note of the horses that were kind of bloody. There was one horse however; it wore a white clothe over it, and it had a note nailed to its side. Upon reading it, Cloud determined he had to somehow kill the rest of the 12 horses. He simply shot each one and while doing so, they each let out a deadly neigh. After he finished with the last horse, they began to move slowly up and down the bars they were attached to and the caracal also started to take its move, circling around and around.

The actual caracal started to change also. The outside was covered with what seemed like a huge blanket that was crawling with blood from the bottom up, the ground stained deep, deep red and in the center was a huge furnace like structure where what looked like a dead body that was missing its limbs hung in the fire, its blood dripping and feeding the fire.

Cloud was thrown to the ground suddenly as what looked like a bloody human carcass form of Jenova stumbled towards him, its arms long and stretched out for his throat. Shooting at it Cloud backed away still on the ground. It finally fell to the ground; blood flowing from all sides of it like water and it vanished. Cloud stood, backing away just as another Jenova, this one having a more greenish dead tint to it. Cloud disposed of it just the same and two more following after it. The caracal finally stopped after the last Jenova fell to its death and disappeared. Not hesitating any, Cloud leapt to the exit of the caracal and into a door that led down a very long hallway. There was writing in what appeared to be blood along the wall's that spoke of the world coming to a new. It was all pretty weird, so Cloud chose to ignore the rest of them.

He came to the end after a long run and walked through the door into a church like room. The pews were empty and at the opposite was an altar where a familiar figure stood.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled, his angry voice echoing about. Sephiroth turned to him, calm like always, smiling.

"I've been waiting. Now that you're here we can finally get started with the plan."

"Plan...?" Cloud glared, asking.

"Yes..." Sephiroth said simply, and walked through the door to his right.

Cloud ran up to the altar to follow, but not before noticing something glowing lightly on the altar. He walked over to it and found a materia, a soft green materia that looked very familiar. He took it, smiling, it reminded him of the love he'd lost, and upon putting it in his chest pocket, he walked through the door.

What past here were the worst things imaginable for Cloud. Not only did the monsters get more gruesome, but the rooms did as well. It was like different parts of Midgar had been packed into one building and blood was splattered over every single wall and floor. There were ten times the monsters than before in every single room and they were much harder to kill. Cloud finally took a brake and leaned against one of very few clean walls in the building. He breathed heavily and slowly came to normal. The door opened swiftly, Cloud pointed his gun towards it and entered Vincent.

"Oh... its just you..." Cloud sighed in relief.

"Where have you been?" Vincent asked.

"I could ask the same for you."

"I was doing some research about Sephiroth and what's been happening. Truth is, he really wasn't dead, Professor Hojo had taken him into care and sort of "remade" him."

"Remade him?" Cloud stood in total interest.

"Yes, but Sephiroth escaped, Hojo was unable to fully control him. And now he's trying to fulfill his plan and change the world."

Cloud walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Vincent asked.

"To make sure Sephiroth isn't able to succeed in his little... "Plan"."

And with that Cloud left Vincent alone in the room.

It didn't take Cloud to long to get to his destination. He walked into the final room where Sephiroth waited patiently for his pawn.

"At last, we can begin." He walked towards Cloud, as Cloud aimed his gun at Sephiroth's head.

"One more step and your brain's go all over the floor."

"Charming" Sephiroth replied and crept closer.

Cloud readied the gun and slowly started to pull the trigger as the door behind him opened. Hojo walked in and passed Cloud up.

"Hojo? What the hell?" Cloud yelled out for the millionth time. Hojo walked silently to his son. "I've been looking for you." He frowned looking up at him. Sephiroth only stared at Cloud.

"Ok... what's going on now. I want answers." Cloud demanded.

"To put it simply my boy," Hojo turned to him, "you are simply a pawn in my son's plan."

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"Then you should know you shouldn't be here."

"Quit with the crap already. I'm only here to kill him and then I'll be on my way home."

"I wont allow that" Hojo said, stepping in the way of Cloud's aim.

"Like you can stop me..."

"As a matter of fact—"Hojo gasped, looking down he saw the end of Sephiroth Masamune piercing through his chest. He fell to the ground face first, his blood trickling to Clouds feet.

"Now that THAT nuisance is out of the way..." Sephiroth walked back to the opposite end of the room, "We can continue."

Cloud stepped behind him, holding the gun right on the back of Sephiroth's head.

"Yeah, continue with your death!" just as he was about to pull the trigger, Sephiroth turned and threw Cloud back, making him hit the door and fall to the ground in pain. Cloud stood up and fell down once again to his knees. This time, instead of his head hurting, it turned out to be his stomach. He moaned and cried out in pain, his body seeming to be crawling with what looked like blood in the form of little worms. They grew darker and darker, and there were more and more as he lay in pain.

As if things weren't weird enough, Cloud could feel the pressure of something coming from his throat. It was like he was throwing up, but it wasn't just anything. He hunched over on all fours and out came what looked like a fetus. He stepped up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Looks like your plan isn't going to work" he said and stepped forward to stomp on it, but got thrown down as Sephiroth pushed him away.

"Stop!" he yelled, picking up the blood curling fetus from the ground.

"If you are not able to do it, Cloud. Then I will—"he stopped to shove the little creature into his mouth and let it crawl its way in him, "I will... do it."

"Sephiroth!!" Cloud yelled at him, in a voice of disgust and shock.

"I will..." Sephiroth continued walking towards the whole at the opposite end and just before he could do anything a large black blur quickly grabbed him and pulled him down, leaving an even larger whole then before as it's roar was echoing around the room. Cloud ran to the whole, deciding whether or not to jump down or not. Finally, he jumped down into the darkness.

There was a bright light in front of him, more of an orangey glow. There was a figure standing in front of him. Cloud noticed it was somehow Sephiroth, this time he was without his jacket and held his Masamune ready to strike. Cloud also readied himself, somehow his Buster Sword was in hand, and he and Sephiroth lunged at each other, a large clanging sound cried out over and over again and their blood splattered on the ground.

Sephiroth stopped a few feet ahead of him, "Cloud." He spoke.

"What?" Cloud responded, breathing heavily.

"Cloud." Sephiroth spoke again.

"What!" Cloud responded, a little bit louder.

"Cloud."

"What!!" he again responded, even louder.

"Cloud! Wake Up!" He said finally.

Cloud woke up in a shock to find Tifa in front of him, shaking him lightly.

"It's about time! The others are all here. Come on!" she said, smiling and walked out the small room, leaving Cloud alone as he sat in a chair in front of his TV. He yawned a bit, scratching his head. Looking down he saw his game controller in his lap.

"Must have fallen asleep while I was playing..." he said to himself, setting it back on his game system, turning the game off as well. He got up to put his boot's on and looked to his side at the game he was playing. He picked it up and frowned

"Last time I play Silent Hill alone..."


End file.
